


Human Understanding

by jujubiest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiels wants to hate Metatron, but a part of him thinks he understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny ficlet, written forever ago on tumblr.

Castiel wants to hate Metatron for what he’s done. As he stares up at the night sky and watches his brothers fall, their wings burning away in the atmosphere, he almost succeeds. Only…

_…you come find me. And tell me your story._

They’ve been thrown from Heaven, to live and die as the humans they so disdained and would have eventually destroyed. The humans Castiel loves, and would die to protect.

When they next return to Heaven, it will be as human souls.

And Castiel… _understands._

This is not forever. This is not banishment. This is the Israelites wandering the desert on their way to the Promised Land. No more grabbing for power and trying to shape the world into what they think God wanted it to be, or how he wanted it to end. Now they, like all humans, will simply have to live in it. They’ll have to learn to treasure the good and handle the bad. They’ll have to learn to choose.

Castiel feels the tears in his eyes, but they don’t spill over. He still aches for his missing grace, and a part of him mourns for his brothers and sisters. He knows how they must feel in this moment: hapless, hopeless, lost. He felt the same, once upon a time, before a few stubborn humans managed to show him that there are better things to put his faith in than an absent Father.

He hopes that in time his brothers and sisters will come to see it, too.


End file.
